The present invention relates generally to fastening mechanisms, and more particularly to washer assemblies capable of providing a seal against contaminant ingress.
Modern electronics packaging frequently incorporates many small components, each with associated tolerances. To secure these components, fasteners such as bolts or screws may be threaded into clearance holes. Although individual components usually have small tolerances, tolerance stack-up can be large for collections of components, necessitating larger diameter clearance holes than would otherwise be used for particular size fasteners.
In the past, sealing mechanisms for fasteners have worked by minimizing the gap between fasteners and clearance holes. This approach does not work where clearance holes are large compared to fasteners.